


Teenagers With Somewhat of an Attitude

by Lightning5



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Power Rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning5/pseuds/Lightning5
Summary: It was like being a comic book superhero, except they weren’t bitten by a radioactive spider or from another planet. They were just kids in high school.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Netflix and the upcoming movie which I'm definitely excited for! As always, I don't own these characters or the 90s show I was obsessed with as a kid. 
> 
> Side note-I wrote this really fast so there might be some mistakes? Just let me know!

Becoming a Power Ranger was new and exciting. Suddenly, Madge was strong, could jump really high and she could pretty much kick anyone’s ass. Well, the excitement went away soon after their first encounter with Rita Repulsa because it was a fucking disaster.

“We just have to train more,” Gale firmly said. Madge rolled her eyes. Just because he was the Red Ranger didn’t mean he had all the power. They were _a team_.

It was like being a comic book superhero, except they weren’t bitten by a radioactive spider or from another planet. They were just kids in high school chosen by Zordon (who definitely wasn’t from Earth) and each given a power coin with a different color and animal etched into the crystal. Along with the power coins, they were given morphers so it was easy for them to put the suits on…by simply morphing. Luckily the suits weren’t made of spandex but alien armor that could withstand a lot of the blows they’re dealt with.

The only thing like the comic books was the fact that they had a bad guy—in this case, woman—who wanted to take over and Madge could _never_ make up a name like Rita Repulsa.

“Well, when exactly?” Madge shot back. “You and Peeta have football. Annie has swimming coming up—we all have things to do.”

“It looks like the best days would be Tuesday after 4:30 and the weekends,” Annie said, already holding up a schedule. Annie smiled and shrugged at everyone’s impressed looks. “I like schedules.”

“Better than nothing,” Katniss muttered, curled up on armchair by the window. Madge perched on the arm with her arms crossed so she doesn’t do anything drastic—like force Gale to sit the fuck down as he looked over the schedule and paced back and forth in front of the television that was currently showing their asses getting handed to them.

At least, the suits looked cool and there’s the cell phone footage of Madge as the Blue Ranger knocking two of Rita’s Putties out which was awesome.

“Brownies are done!” Peeta stood tall in the entryway leading into the kitchen. “What did I miss?”

* * *

 

Dropping her bag on the desk, Katniss sat down and pressed her face into it without a word to Madge, who was losing her mind because of her physics homework.

“I’m so tired,” Katniss quietly whined. They were in the library so at least she was being polite for the other students working around them.

“It’s only Tuesday.”

“What the fuck,” Katniss whispered against her bag, not bothering to open her eyes.

“And we have that group project to work on later,” Madge whispered. Peeta figured they should have a code for anything Power Rangers when they weren’t in uniform.

Katniss made an unintelligible noise and Madge grinned before returning her attention to her homework. She had a feeling training was going to be a long one so she was going to spend the time she had to finish as much of her work as she could before they had to leave.

“Wake me up in fifteen minutes,” Katniss muttered. “I have to do Trig for Ms. Trinket.”

“You got it.”

* * *

The second time was slightly better. They had been training for a few weeks since it was decided and they did pretty well, but Madge ended up in Rita’s clutches after getting the trapped civilians out of a burning building.

After a few punches, Rita swung her staff and managed to get Madge in the abdomen causing her to hunch over.

“You rangers just don’t know when to quit,” Rita hissed as she grabbed Madge by the throat and lifted her up.

“Like—the Scooby Doo gang,” Madge gasped, desperately pulling at Rita’s fingers. Madge began to panic because Rita’s grip was strong and she couldn’t breathe. Black spots were forming and a red blur was coming toward them. Red?

Suddenly, she thrown to the ground and gasping for breath. Turning onto her side, she realized the red blur was Gale. He tackled Rita like he would on the football field. She can’t help but think that was _so Gale_ and not the Red Ranger. If she could laugh, she would.

“You good?” Annie ran up to her, easily lifting Madge up. She could see Peeta and Katniss, black and pink respectively, taking care of a few Putties. Gale was still exchanging blows Rita and it was brutal to watch.

“Yeah,” Madge nodded. She pivoted and kicked at the Putty that was trying to get the best of her. Right to its groin and the rock-like figure dropped to the ground. After a few more knockouts, Rita and her Putties disappeared while the Rangers stayed behind and assessed the damage which thankfully wasn’t a lot except for the building that was on fire and two overturned cars. It could’ve been a lot worse.

“You could have been killed,” Gale said after Alpha 5 deemed her to be okay back at the Command Center. The only one just as worried as Gale was Annie once the armor was off and they could see the bruising upon her neck. Their armor was something out of this world, literally, and for Rita to leave a mark did not ease them at all.

“Could’ve, but didn’t,” she winced, massaging her throat lightly.

Gale stood against the wall in front of her, jaw clenched and arms crossed. “Again, you could have _died_ ,” he repeated. Madge caught the way his voice caught on the last word and she gripped the edge of the table she was on. Something was up.

“Lucky for me, you were there. What’s your problem, Gale?” He shook his head. “We all knew the risks when we signed up. Why are you—”

“Because!” he interrupted, taking no time to stride up to her. He bumped her knees by accident as he placed his hands on the outside of hers. It took her by surprise but she waited for him to get it together. “I…I care about you.”

It was almost comical the way it pained him to admit that. But the fact that he’s admitting it throws her off. She gently pushed him back because his cologne wasn’t helping with her thought process. It made her want to bury her nose into his neck. Her crush on Gale was a closely guarded secret she denied on a daily basis. She’s pretty sure Katniss knew about it but thankfully she kept her mouth shut even though she gave Madge pointed looks whenever they fought, during training sessions or when they hung out as a group in public.

Her hands were still on his chest and she could feel the steady beat of his heart. He licked his lips as she slid her hands up under his chin lifting his head up so his attention was back on her. He released the breath he was holding as she threaded her fingers through his hair at the back of his head.

“I’ve always liked you, Madge. When Rita had you, I…I almost lost it.” He snorted. “I tackled her. The most evil witch or whatever and I _fucking tackled_ her because she had you.” He rested his forehead against hers. “I couldn’t…”

“I was scared,” Madge admitted, eyes closed. She shivered when he wound his arms around her. She felt protected by his embrace. “Not very _Ranger_ of me, huh?”

“It is,” he insisted, gently pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth. “I can give you a cheesy motivational speech about it if you want?”

Gale tried to lean back, but Madge held him close as she shook her head. That was the very last thing she wanted right now. “I had a really bad day and would like to forget about it.” She scooted to the edge of the table and wrapped her legs around his lower half. “I just need you to kiss me.”

He smirked and lightly pressed his lips against hers which got a huff out of Madge. “You’re such a tease,” she whispered before she kissed him long and hard. She lost herself in the moment because during most of their disagreements the thought of shutting him up with a kiss always ran through her head. His soft, slightly chapped lips deserved to be kissed and kissed only by her.

“Madge,” he whispered, breaking the kiss which made her pout. “We should probably go. Alpha’ll probably freak out if he saw us.”

* * *

Their relationship was the same. They still argued and challenged each other at every turn. But now, Gale was the last one to leave her house for their group meetings. They would lazily make out on her couch and that was how she figured out he loved to cuddle. Yup, Gale Hawthorne, football star and Power Ranger, loved to cuddle.

“Sue me,” he said as she laughed into his arm that was wrapped around her. It was the first time they were in her room and he spent a few minutes looking through the books and movies she had before launching himself onto her perfectly made bed.

“Do you ever get lonely in this house?”

That was out of the blue. Madge opened her eyes and thought it over before shrugging. Yes, she did. It was just her and her father, who was on another one of his business trips. She guessed the sight of his daughter reminded him too much of his dead wife. What a fucked-up thought.

“Uhh, yeah. But sometimes Katniss and Prim sleep over when their mom has a night shift. It doesn’t really bother me.”

Gale tightened his hold on her so her back was flushed against his chest. It was comforting but totally unnecessary. She reached back and patted his cheek.

“Gale, it’s fine. Don’t get soft on me now.”

“Okay, okay.” She felt him kiss the palm of her hand before she took it back so it rested on top of the arm curled around her waist.

* * *

“Is this an intervention?” Madge asked the table. They were at Sae’s after school and Peeta was looking way too stoic for Peeta Mellark. Katniss was leaning back into the cushion of the booth and Annie was next to Madge, eating her French fries.

“No.” Katniss rolled her eyes. “We know you and Gale are together.”

“Katniss!” Peeta exclaimed, looking at the girl next to him with a look of shock. Annie covered her laugh with her hand.

“What? It’s not a big deal, Peeta.”

“Why isn’t Gale here to be interrogated?”

“He has to watch his siblings. And you’re not being interrogated,” Katniss added, throwing a balled-up napkin at Madge.

“His intervention is scheduled for tomorrow,” Peeta informed them. The same balled-up napkin is tossed at his face, courtesy of Madge.

“Look, the relationship I have with Gale is not going to affect the team. Group project members first, lovey-dovey couple second,” Madge added, making sure to look at each person. “Cool?”

Katniss shivered. “Please don’t say lovey-dovey. That’s just weird.”

“I think you two look cute together,” Annie said, taking a sip of her lemonade. “Plus, the sexual tension was off the charts.”

Caught off guard, Peeta choked on his water so Katniss dutifully thumped him on the back while giving Madge a knowing look.

**Madge**

_The group knows_

_We can be nauseatingly cute in front of them_

_Your “intervention” is tomorrow_

**Gale**

_????_

_I leave you guys along for one afternoon_

_Tell peeta there’s no intervention happening_

_Get ready for some major pda ;)_

**Madge**

_Peeta’s gonna have a heart attack_

_Can’t wait_ _:)_

Her phone vibrates with a new message.

**Katniss**

_Your face is going to stay like that_

_if you keep smiling like a goofball_

Madge looked over at Katniss with a roll of her eyes, but her friend gave her a small smile.

* * *

Alpha’s frantic “ay-yi-yi-yi” was the first thing to greet Madge and Annie as they materialized into the Command Center. One second, Madge was teasing Annie about her teammate in the green speedo and the next, their communicators went off. The others were there as Zordon began show them what was happening. Rita was back and she brought a friend. A shiny, gold friend.

“Definitely using the zords,” Peeta nodded and clapped his hands, psyching himself up. The zords were Peeta’s favorite.

They watched as the Rita’s monster, Goldar, roared in the middle of the town. Madge felt sick to her stomach but now was not the time to worry about herself.

“Alright,” Gale said. They all stood in their respective spots around the center of the room and Madge shared a look with him before nodding.

“ _It’s morphin’ time_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I was going to have Gale say "it's morphin' time"!!!! 
> 
> Comments and kudos give me life.
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr [lightning5](http://lightning5.tumblr.com/)


End file.
